


Overwatch Drabbles

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, F/F, Head cannons galore, I just wanted a drabble place, Listen I just want to have fun, M/M, a bit of angst, okay a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: All of the accumulated Overwatch drabbles from Caitninja on Tumblr





	1. Chess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Ham](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Ham), [Ruriska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruriska/gifts), [YumiKuriCuties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiKuriCuties/gifts).



It started innocently enough. Lúcio started it, actually. He was the one that first suggested a chess tournament with all seven of those left behind from missions could be fun. He’d spent thirty minutes getting everyone into the rec room from their various hideouts and another thirty convincing them it would be a good idea.

“Come on, man! This’ll be great. Satya can make extra boards so we can play all at once and whoever loses can cheer on the people that keep going.”

“Lúcio, last time we played Hana knocked over the board.” Mei said gently. Hana glared at her reproachfully.

“It was _one time_ and it was an _accident_.” She said.

“I’m in.” Jesse chimed with a grin. His husband glanced up at him with a bit of an odd look.

“You want to play chess?” Hanzo asked curiously.

“Sure, doll. I used ta be pretty good, ya know. It’d be fun ta see if I still got it.” Jesse said.

“See! If Jesse’s in you guys gotta be in too.” Lúcio said, turning to look at the rest of the group. Mei, Satya, and Genji all looked at each other for a moment before Genji broke the silence.

“Sure, I’ll play.” Hanzo made a displeased noise in the back of his throat and Mei frowned at him.

“Hey, I bet you’re the best out of all of us. With the kind of upbringing you and your brother had I bet the two of you will be the finalists.” Hanzo and Genji instinctively made eye contact and the slight shake in Genji’s shoulders told Hanzo that he was silently laughing. Truth be told, Hanzo was an absolutely awful chess player and Genji knew it.

“Fine.” Hanzo conceded. There was no way he’d actually admit that he was bad at anything in front of the team and this was the only way out of doing that. Later, when he lost, he could play it off as a bad night or a lack of true effort.

“There we go, honey bee!” Jesse said happily, bumping Hanzo’s hip with his own. Hanzo gave him a dry but indulging look as Satya began making a pair of hard light chess boards based on the single board the rec room had.

“Wait, there are seven of us.” Genji said suddenly. 

“Nah, I’m just watching. I can’t play chess.” Hana said as she scrolled through something on her phone.

“Okay, but six still raises an issue.” Genji insisted. Lúcio looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“That’s an even number, dude. I don’t see the problem.” Lúcio said.

“No, I get it. After the first round we’ll have three people. We’ll just give whoever finishes last a pass ta the final round.” Jesse said with an unconcerned shrug.

“The boards are done.” Satya announced.

“How are we going to figure out the pairs?” Mei asked.

“We’ll just pair up. I’ll go with Satya, Mei can go against Jesse, and Hanzo and Genji can be together.” Lúcio decided, pointing to each of the people he meant and then to a chess board. The actual board had been left on its usual table but there wasn’t room for the others, so one was set on the pool table and the other was left on the ground. Hanzo sighed as the others began breaking into their pairs and crooked his finger at his brother.

“Let us get this over with.” Hanzo sighed unhappily as Genji tried not to laugh. They settled on the floor across from each other and Genji immediately turned the board around. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the action and Genji shrugged.

“White goes first and I want you to open.” Genji explained. Hanzo grumbled something rude in Japanese but slid one of his pawns forward a space and their game began.

Hanzo hadn’t gotten better since their childhood. His moves were sloppy and predictable in a way that Genji almost thought was intentional. Despite that Hanzo found himself with an opening. He was down to just his king and a single rook while his brother was only missing a knight and four pawns and through all of his pieces, right down the center, there was a perfect line between Genji’s king and Hanzo’s rook. Hanzo took the checkmate.

“Oh, you beat me.” Genji said in mock surprise. Hanzo glared at him unhappily.

“You did that on purpose.” Hanzo accused as the others started setting up the second round. They’d been the last ones done, so Hanzo was moving straight to the final round.

“Brother, how dare you. Me? Let you win just so I can see the look on everyone’s face when they realize you’re awful? Never.” Genji said with a sharp grin.

The second round was between Jesse and Satya and was, quite frankly, baffling to watch. Satya shifted her bishop one square and Jesse drummed his fingers on the table.

“Damn good block.” He murmured. She hummed happily in response and waited for his move. 

They seemed to be thinking on an entire other level than the people watching them, because they would make seemingly insignificant moves that would be used dozens of shifts later or would make snide comments about failed set ups.

Hanzo didn’t understand any of it.

Suddenly Jesse grinned and Satya froze. She let out a low curse and one of Jesse’s knights was knocking over Satya’s king with a soft thump.

“I win, darlin’.” He said as he tipped his hat back slightly.

“So you do.” She agreed before standing and dusting her dress of imaginary dirt. “Well played.”

“G-G.” Hana agreed as she briefly looked up from her phone.

“I guess that means Jesse and Hanzo are against each other now!” Mei said happily.

“Oh man, I can’t be the cause of a divorce.” Lúcio laughed.

“Please. We are both adults. A game of chess will not end a marriage.” Hanzo said as he sat where Satya had been. Jesse was already resetting the board and shot a lazy smile at his husband.

“Hey doll, wanna be white or black?”

“I do not care.”

“Oo, bold move.” Genji said to Satya, who nodded in agreement. Hanzo shot him a look before going back to the game.

“Here, I’ll go first then.” Jesse said before sliding a pawn forward two spaces.

It was only a few moves into the game before Jesse started frowning. Hanzo raised an eyebrow and Jesse narrowed his eyes at Hanzo, looking between him and the board for a few moments before his eyes widened in some unknown realization.

“Oh man, Jesse just figured out how he’s going to play this.” Mei said. 

“Checkmate in fifteen.” Hanzo said suddenly, just to see the looks on the faces of those around them. Jesse looked baffled for a moment before letting out a low chuckle and making his move.

“Fifteen, huh?” He asked, voice full of humor.

“Fourteen.” Hanzo corrected after his move. He knew there was no actual way he would get checkmate in fourteen moves, but it was fun to see the intense concentration on the others faces as they watched.

The next few moves went quickly, but Hanzo noticed something and he frowned. Jesse seemed to be trying to set something up but it sure as hell didn’t look like it had anything to do with his king. That being said, he’d seen Jesse make checkmate from across the entire board before so he had no real idea of what he was looking for.

“Two moves for Hanzo to get his checkmate.” Hana whispered to Lúcio. Hanzo felt a small smirk rise on his lips. He was having fun despite himself and despite the guarantee that he would lose. Jesse was missing easy openings and Hanzo suspected it was just to prolong the game and the teasing that flowed easily between the two of them.

Hanzo blinked. For the second time that evening he’d been handed a perfect opportunity that came _much_ too conveniently.

“His checkmate.” Satya whispered. Hanzo pondered the obvious move for a moment as Jesse leaned back, preparing for the end of the game. Hanzo slid his king one square to the left and directly into the path of Jesse’s queen. Jesse blinked owlishly and then let out a bark of laughter as he took the king. 

“Dang darlin’, didn’t think ya were one fer throwin a match.” He said. Hanzo shrugged and gave the smallest of private smiles, one meant just for Jesse. 

“I must have missed that.” He said. Jesse blinked again and grinned. 

“Figured out what I was doin’, huh?” 

“Setting it up for me, yes. But how long have you known I needed it?” Hanzo asked. 

“Since the third move. Ya ain’t good at hidin’ it, honey bee.” Jesse said. 

“Wait, hiding what?” Hana asked as she looked between the two of them suspiciously. 

“My brother is an awful chess player.” Genji supplied happily. Hanzo rolled his eyes and stood, walking over behind Jesse and wrapping his arms around Jesse’s shoulders as he kissed his cheek. 

“Perhaps I am an awful chess player, but I can still shoot you.” 

“Do you really think you could hit me?” 

“Doll, I could hit both o’ ya a mile away.” Jesse snorted. Lúcio grinned and shared an excited look with Hana. 

“I’m sensing another tournament.” He said. 


	2. Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst angst angst
> 
> Could be interpreted as Genyatta or platonic friendship

It was the quiet sobbing that first told Zenyatta something was very wrong. The soft cries led him to the room of his newest student, the cyborg that had just joined them not a week before, and Zenyatta raised one hand to knock against the door frame gently.

“Genji?” He asked. There was the sound of falling metal and Zenyatta pushed his way inside the room without a second thought. What he saw inside was heart-wrenching.

Genji was sitting in the middle of the floor, various hand tools scattered around him. There were also large chunks of metal near him, and he seemed to be sitting in a large pool of oil and blood.

“Oh Genji.” Zenyatta murmured as he floated closer, examining the damage to the cyborg’s left arm. There was nothing below the elbow still attached and what little remained above the joint was badly injured and leaking an odd mix of mechanical and biological fluids that were almost definitely staining Genji’s rug.

“I’m...I’m sorry master.” Genji said, clutching his arm close to his chest as Zenyatta allowed himself to drift closer to the ground.

“Sparrow, what were you trying to do?” Zenyatta asked as he sent a golden orb to hover over his student.

“I needed to know...how much of me is still...still human. I need to know how much of a monster I am.” Genji muttered as he started to calm down slightly. Zenyatta sighed and felt a twinge of some deep emotion in his chest.

“My student, there are things we must discover for ourselves but I do not believe that this is the best way to do that.”

“I’m sorry. I am not human, but I am not omnic. I don’t know what I am.”

“Do not be sorry. We will discover this together. But please promise me that you will not do this again.”

“I promise, master.” Genji said, leaning into Zenyatta slightly as the omnic ran a gentle hand over the damaged limb.

“Good. Now let us go get you cleaned up.”


	3. Nicknames

" _Do you know that I love you? Darling, I have lived in darkness for so long and you shine like the sun._ " Hanzo whispered as he stroked the side of Jesse's face. He was laying partially on Jesse's chest and the cowboy's eyes were closed, though one hand combed through Hanzo's loose hair in a slow, steady rhythm. 

" _This almost seems like a dream. Do you know that, love? I do not know what I have done to be worthy of you but I will strive for my entire life to prove that I am. Darling, love, my sun. I love you more than I believe you will ever know._ " Hanzo continued. 

"Ya know darlin', I'm right fond o' yer voice but I ain't got no idea what yer sayin'." Jesse murmured. His voice held an incredible fondness that Hanzo was still struggling to grasp was for him. 

"Perhaps you are not meant to know what I am saying." Hanzo replied with a smile. Jesse cracked his eyes open and peered down at his lover gently.

"I ever tell ya that I love ya?"

"Frequently, _my dear_." Hanzo whispered before pressing a kiss to Jesse's shoulder, the only bit of skin he could reach without moving. " _Have I ever told you what you mean to me? Even if I have, it is not enough. You mean more to me than I could ever say._ "

"I love it when ya talk ta me all soft like that." Jesse admitted. 

"I am aware." Hanzo said. 

"One o' these days I'll figure out what yer sayin' when ya talk ta me like that."

"You already know, my darling."


	4. Time Warp

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Who the fuck am I? Who the fuck are _you_?" They stared at each other and glared. 

"I thought I told you two to keep them apart!" Angela exclaimed in exasperation as Hanzo and Jesse watched with a mix of morbid curiosity and trepidation. The younger Hanzo and Jesse didn't seem to like each other. 

At all. 

"We tried but," Jesse started.

"My younger self managed to escape." Hanzo finished just as younger Jesse pulled a knife.

"Hold up!" Jesse said, plucking the weapon from his own hands. "Listen I know ya'll ain't partial but ya ain't gotta go pullin' weapons." He said, trying to sound stern. Hanzo narrowed his eyes at his younger self, who was suspiciously still. 

"Drop it." He demanded. Young Hanzo scowled and there was a clattering sound. "Jesse, go get that please." Jesse raised an eyebrow but obediently circled around and picked up the small blade.

"Damn honey, where were ya keepin' this?" Jesse asked the archer. Young Hanzo sneered in disgust.

"Do not speak to me so familiarly." He snarled. 

"He was not speaking to you. Be quiet." Hanzo snapped in return. 

"Wait a minute, yer name's Jesse? Like that old tv cowboy?" Young Jesse asked. Hanzo and Angela both turned to look at him while Young Hanzo sneered at Jesse some more.

"Is your name not Jesse McCree?" Hanzo asked slowly.

"Hell no it ain't." Young Jesse snorted. "It's-" 

"It's shut yer mouth time is what it is." Jesse interrupted suddenly. Young Jesse(?) scowled and raised a finger at him.

"Yo what the fuck is goin' on here by the way? We've got some fatass that thinks he's a tv cowboy, some dude with his tit hanging out, a chick that keeps askin' me fuckin' questions, and _this_ Japanese heifer. Is it national annoyance day? Cause I ain't got my calendar on me."

"Here, allow me to try and explain." Angela said. "You appear to have been created due to a mishap on my part in one of my medical procedures called resurrection. You and Mister Shimada here have manifested in a time you were not supposed to."

"If you do not wish to be disembowelled you will speak quickly." Young Hanzo said. 

"I said hold your tongue."

"Nah, I'm with the heifer. This ain't right. If ya'll don't want me ta start shootin' the place up I want answers." Young Jesse agreed with a nod. 

"Do not call me that." 

"Why? Ya touchy?" Young Jesse mocked. 

"Please!" Angela interrupted before the moment could escalate. "This has all been a mistake! You have been brought here with your older selves due to a scientific error that I am not sure how to fix." She finally said. Young Jesse turned and looked at her blankly.

"You tellin' me I hit mid-life so hard I turn inta _that_?" He asked with an exaggerated gesture towards Jesse who, to his credit, merely shrugged.

"I'm a lot happier than you've ever been." He said plainly. Young Hanzo smiled condescendingly.

"I am sure that you would be happy with any situation presented to you."

"Do not." Hanzo warned. His younger self looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"What? I am stating the obvious. Those unaware of their position are happier with whatever they scrape up." 

"You will not speak to my husband that way or I will gut you with your own blade. Now watch your tongue before I cut it out." Hanzo threatened, his thin patience snapping.

There were several moments of tense silence before Young Jesse broke out in peals of laughter.

"Oh my god! Ya marry the fatass cowboy!" He shouted, doubling over with his mirth.

"You are truly one of unique mental capability. You do not seem to have grasped that this means we will be wed." Young Hanzo said with that imperious voice of his. Young Jesse stopped. 

"Oh fuck no." He growled, looking up at young Hanzo darkly. "I'd rather glue my balls ta a porcupine than marry yer pompous ass." Young Hanzo sniffed.

"You lack more brain cells than I originally thought if you believe that I would bind myself to you. You would bring dishonor upon my clan."

Jesse and Hanzo exchanged a look and shrugged.


	5. Routines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this just because I wanted to. This is my feel-good poly ship that no one else seems to even think about lol. Welcome to rare pair hell, I shall be your guide.

"Satya, take your meds." Sombra mumbled. She was lying on her stomach in bed and her hair was a mess, but the other two women in bed with her could see her open her eyes slightly to look at Satya. 

"Is it time for them?" Satya asked in return. She was very specific about taking them at the same time every day. It gave her schedule some structure even on her days off.

" _Oui_. I will get them." Amélie volunteered. She untangled her legs from the other women's and stood after crawling over Sombra, silently walking over to the connected bathroom. 

"Baby, come here." Sombra said. Satya rolled her eyes but scooted closer, filling the still-warm spot Amélie had forfeited. Sombra immediately wrapped her arms around Satya's waist.

"I leave for two seconds and you steal my place." Amélie sighed, two semi-transparent orange bottles in her hand. 

"I haven't hugged her in, like, forever." Sombra explained, totally non-apologetic.

"Since last night." Satya corrected. 

"Yes, but I _love_ you." Sombra said, kissing Satya on the cheek and making her laugh. 

"Come, it is time for our medicine." Amélie encouraged. Satya sat up and held a hand out for the medicine, making Sombra sit up as well.

"Wait! Let me get mine! We have to do it all together, otherwise it's not the same." She said as she flew to the bathroom. Amélie opened one bottle and poured two pills into her own hand before closing it and giving Satya one pill from the second bottle.

"Thank you." Satya said.

"Of course, _chérie_."

"Okay, I'm back!" Sombra announced, collapsing onto the bed with enough momentum that Satya and Amélie bounced slightly.

"Okay, two for me, two for Amie, and one for Satya." She said, checking each of their hands to double check everyone had theirs. Satya took anxiety medicine, Amélie had pills to help her blood flow and cyanosis, and Sombra had two squishy dinosaur vitamins just to get in on the daily ritual.

"Water." Satya said. 

"Right here." Sombra tossed her a bottle of water from the bed table on her side. 

Amélie cracked it open and took her pills quickly before taking a drink and handing the bottle to Satya. The action was repeated by the other two - even Sombra, who didn't necessarily need water - and Amélie took the orange bottles back to the bathroom. 

When she came back into the bedroom Satya was sitting against the headboard with Sombra splayed across her lap flipping through the Tv channels. 

"What are we watching?" Amélie asked as Sombra lifted her legs up, allowing her to slip into bed next to Satya with Sombra on them both.

"There is a documentary about cyber security that I would like to see." Satya suggested.

"Oo, that sounds fun. What channel?" Sombra asked.

"Two hundred twenty three." Amélie had no real interest in watching such a thing, but at the same time she didn't have anything better to do and Satya had just started toying with the end of Amélie's hair so she supposed she could watch it with them.


	6. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea and I just....couldn't stop myself

"Jackie, you've been sitting there forever." Reaper said, leaning against the door to the mission center. Soldier 76 looked up from the microphone he'd been murmuring into and Athena stopped talking. She'd been telling him what Winston had ordered, what moves he'd made, and Soldier 76 was correcting them. There were always corrections. 

"I've got to be here. Winston tries but...trying isn't enough. He's not a soldier, his moves show indecision and conflicting plans. I still think it would be best to just let Overwatch die, like it should have years ago, but if people insist on chasing this god-forsaken nightmare then I have to see it through." He said darkly. 

"It was your dream once. Our dream."

"Once. When we were young, and stupid." 

"Is that really what you think?" Reaper asked. He tried to keep the hint of disappointment out of his voice, but since Soldier 76 had lost his eyesight he was much better at listening. Especially when he didn't have his visor on, when he was truly blind. 

He sighed.

"That's not what I meant. We let the dream turn into this nightmare because we didn't want to see it going bad. _I_ didn't want to see it. I was so caught up in trying to do the right thing, trying to make everyone happy. It's not going to happen. Ever. I should have known that."

"Yes, you should have." Reaper agreed a bit icily. They remained there, looking at each other tensely before Reaper sighed.

"How long has it been since we've danced?" An eyebrow raised from underneath Soldier 76's visor. 

"We can't exactly pop down to a bar like we used to." He said dryly.

"No need." Reaper said coyly as he wanders around the desk to Soldier 76. He took off his own mask and discarded his gloves, setting everything on the desk before gently unlatching Soldier 76's visor. Then, Gabriel Reyes took Jack Morrison's hand and tugged him to his feet as his milky eyes blinked. 

"Now?" Jack asked Gabe. 

"Why not?" Gabe asked, guiding him back around to the more open space and nudging his hands upward. Jack gets the idea and feels his way up Gabe's chest, letting his hands loosely twine together behind Gabe's neck.

"There's no music." Jack said, though his voice was infinitely more fond than it had been. 

"Is that the only problem?" Gabe asked with a light chuckle. "I can fix that."

They began swaying back and forth and Gabe started whistling. Jack smiled despite himself, recognizing the tune.

"You're such a sap. Even after all these years." Jack whispered. Gabe smiled as he sang and gently began leading Jack through an easy dance. 

" _Estaba pensando en la noche que te vi._ " Gabe crooned into his ear. 

" _La misma que me abandonaste sin pensar._ " He continued as he twirled Jack under one arm, tucking him close against his body after the movement and rocking them together. 

" _Y yo te entregué mi corazón._ " His voice wasn't what it used to be. Not even close. But it was something. 

The low gravely noise of Gabe singing filled the room in a mere echo of the music they could both recall but they didn't stop. They twirled and swayed and danced as Gabe sang. Because soon the base would be waking up again and they would have to go back to being Reaper and Soldier 76. In that moment, however, Gabe and Jack could just be husbands trying to avoid the pressing reality of their lives. For a few more hours, at least.


	7. (Not) According to Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of my OT3 because quite frankly I love them and I can't stop writing them

Sombra smoothed her dress, double checked her makeup in her compact, and quadruple checked that they were still in her purse. They were. Tucked away under the other crap she had so no one could see them. She grinned to herself and nodded before walking out into the garage. 

"Ah, there you are." Amélie said when she saw the approaching woman. "Satya thought you were going to be late." 

"Late? To see the two most beautiful women in the world? Never. I just had to get something." Sombra said, kissing both of the women in turn.

"I assume all is well?" Satya asked, looking her over as though checking for injuries. 

"Would you like me to take off my dress and prove it?" Sombra asked suggestively. She shifted her left leg slightly, making the already dangerously high slit move up her thigh even further. 

"As tempting as that is, we have a reservation." Amé said lightly. She opened the back door and held it for the other women, who both murmured their thanks as they slid in. Amé followed them shortly and shut the door behind herself before speaking.

"We may depart now." She said in her imperious, demanding tone. The car switched itself on, the engine purring as it smoothly drove itself out of the garage and toward the city nearest the base.

"You used the new lipstick." Satya said, eyes flicking to Sombra's lips for a moment longer than necessary for the observation.

"Tonight is special. I thought it would be a perfect time to use it." Sombra said. Satya smiled at her softly and Amé reached over to hold her hand, squeezing gently. With Sombra in the middle, both women pressed on either side, she had a brief sense of worry that one of them would, for some reason, need to look in her purse. They didn't, of course, but she still worried.

"How were your days?" Amé asked. Satya thought for a moment, making a soft humming sound as she did. It was something that had been trained out of her by Vishakr when she was under their influence, but Sombra was delighted that it had come back. It was cute.

"Productive. My schedule was slightly altered by Mr. Fawkes, but I had allowed for such an adjustment. He is...prone to interruptions."

"Just do what I do and work from our room." Sombra suggested, though she already knew the answer.

"I cannot. My work and personal lives must remain separate. I do not relish the idea of invading our personal space with things that belong elsewhere." Satya told her. Part of her autism was an intense desire for order and structure, separation of activities to the point where Satya was only just beginning to get used to Sombra working on her laptop in bed as they watched television. 

"I got some work done and boosted the firewalls again. Someone keeps trying to hack in. I set a Trojan up that will latch on and send me all the info on their databases when they do it again, so we'll know who it is soon enough." Sombra said, voice gaining the self-satisfaction and confidence that she always wore when talking about technology. 

"How was your day? You were not scheduled for anything, what did you do?" Satya asked Amé, leaning forward slightly so she could see the other woman as one of her hands came to rest on Sombra's thigh. 

"I took a day off. I cleaned Widow's Kiss and baked a bit. I took a nap in the library afterwards."

"What did you make?" Sombra asked curiously. 

"Just a few different types of pastries I had never made before. I found recipes and had the time, so why not?" Amé said with a delicate shrug. 

"Do you think there will still be some there when we get back?" Satya asked. 

"If McCree has not found them, perhaps." Amé said with a faint chuckle. 

They talked about easy, mundane things for the rest of the ride until the car came to a gentle stop in front of a well-lit restaurant where impeccably dressed people milled about out front. 

"Are you ready to go in?" Sombra asked the other women after Amé held the car door open for them again.

"Of course." Satya said demurely, placing a hand in the crook of Sombra's arm. Amé placed her own hand on Sombra's other arm and together they went up to the front of the restaurant. 

"Miss Vaswani." The head waiter said in recognition after scrambling over to hold the door for them.

"I assume our table is ready?" Satya asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Your usual table on the balcony has been prepared." He said. She nodded and Sombra led them up the wide, slightly curved staircase to reach the second floor balcony. 

Their usual table was a little round thing in a corner of the balcony underneath a dim, yet soft string of fairy lights. Amé smiled and Sombra gave a light laugh when they saw the short crystal vase standing conspicuously in the middle of it, a florist's tag hanging from a ribbon wrapped around the neck.

"Satya, did you order these?" Sombra asked, obviously delighted as she let go of her partners to go and smell the flowers. Pale pink boat orchids and blushing gold Pouce lilies embracing each other in the clear vase. The orchids were Amélie's favorite flowers, the lilies Sombra's. 

"Tonight is special. So are you both." Satya said softly before pulling out chairs for both of them. Sombra smiled at her as she sat down and Satya pushed her chair in for her, doing the same for Amé. 

"You're right, tonight is special." Amé agreed.

"Yea, we haven't gone out in _forever_. I almost thought you two didn't love me anymore." Sombra said with an exaggerated whine. 

"Please," Satya huffed. ", like we could ever stop loving you." Amé shook her head and smiled at their antics, conversation temporarily on hold as the waitress came over and took their orders. 

"Can you believe that it's been two years since we've gotten together?" Sombra asked, swirling her glass of ice water with one sharp finger nail. She never went anywhere without her gloves, and while she was too impatient to grow her real nails out that long, she enjoyed it.

"Almost two and a half for Satya and I." Amé said with a small smile. "You came later."

"Ah, but you were both so smitten with me. You couldn't resist me."

"You hacked my turrets. I was not pleased with you for the first month I knew you." Satya said with a frown.

"Yes, but _after_ you got over the little miscommunication it was instant chemistry." Sombra fell silent for a moment, her mouth a little dry. Both other women looked at her expectantly. 

"I love both of you. So, so much. I've never cared about anyone as much as I care about you. When we first met, I couldn't care less about either of you, but six months later I was intrigued enough to want you two in my bed. Now, two _years_ later, I can't imagine my life without you. So, I suppose what I'm saying..." She said, gently pulling the two small boxes from her purse and setting them each in front of the woman they were intended for, "....will you marry me?" Amélie was smiling gently as she opened her velvet box, looking at the ring happily. Hers was a silver band with a large diamond in the middle, three smaller amethysts on either side. Satya's was a more plain ring, but it suited her better. It was silver as well, with the same design but plain diamonds in the place of amethyst. Amé would appreciate the small reminder of Sombra, but Satya would leave it in their room if it clashed with her outfit.

Satya, who was frowning down at her own open ring box. Sombra felt her soul crumble at the look of displeasure. 

"This is inconvenient." Satya muttered. 

"What do you mean?" Amé asked, looking at her in confusion. Sombra's long nails bit into her palm as she started to form words of apology or excuse when Satya sighed.

"You will see in a moment." She grumbled unhappily. Sombra groaned and bunched a fist against her forehead. This was not the way she'd wanted the night to go. 

"Read the card on the flowers." Satya instructed with an absent wave of her hand. Amé's lips pursed as she plucked at the card.

"For the two women I have already planned the rest of my life with." Amé read aloud. Tied to the same ribbon that the card was attached to, were two identical rings. Each plain silver, they had diamonds imbedded in the band the entire way around, none standing out more than the other. 

"You, my dear, have always seemed to rush in before me and ruin my plans." Satya grumbled at Sombra half-heartedly. 

"Wait, were _you_ proposing?" Sombra exclaimed, all of her earlier nerves dissipating in a cloud of joy. 

Amé scowled and she said something delicate in French that sounded an awful lot like a curse. 

Sombra followed the direction she was looking and saw their waitress walking toward their quiet table, a drink tray in hand. 

"We all ordered red wine." Satya said with a frown. 

"Then why does she have wine and champagne?" Sombra asked. "This place has always impressed me, I can't believe that tonight is the night they fuck it up."

Amé sighed heavily.

The poor waitress stopped by their table, eyes wide as she looked at the four rings. She glanced at Amélie a bit fearfully and she waved a hand for her to continue anyway. She quickly set a glass of wine and a flute of champagne in front of each woman before quickly backing away again, watching from a discrete distance in the event they should need something.

"I cannot believe you have both managed to propose before me." She said, amused disappointment written across her entire face.

"What do you.... _oh_." Sombra said, cutting herself off as she realised what was resting at the bottom of her champagne. This ring was delicate and complex, the band made of silver and gold twined together as one with a single diamond nestled between them in the very center of the band. 

There was a moment of silence before Sombra burst out laughing.

"I have never been more certain that I want to marry you two than I am right now." She laughed. Satya pursed her lips and Amé raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"What do you mean? All of our plans have been ruined. This wasn't meant to be this way." Satya said.

"Maybe this is not what we intended, but it is better than anything I could have planned. This is perfect. I love you both." Amé said, kissing each of them on the lips for several seconds. 

"I suppose this counts as a yes?" Sombra asked. Amé let out a delicate laugh as she shook her head in amusement. 

"Yes, _Chérie_. This counts."


	8. Spider

“Are you sure about this?” Sombra asked with a small frown. “Because I’m all for changing it up, but you’ve never seemed the type to-”

“I’m sure,” Widowmaker interrupted, eyes focused unwaveringly on her in the mirror. Sombra stared back for a moment before sighing.

“Alright. Whatever you say, chica,” she muttered, grabbing a hair tie and pulling her own hair into a slightly messy bun before taking up the scissors. Widowmaker relaxed into the chair, letting her eyes slide shut as she heard Sombra muttering to herself. She didn’t want to watch. She just wanted to open her eyes and only see Widowmaker instead of Amélie staring back at her from the mirror. She was tired of seeing the accusation in her eyes.

Sombra was quick and efficient. She’d done this sort of thing time and time again. On herself, on others, she had plenty of practice either way. She started segmenting Widowmaker’s hair with elastics and glanced at Widowmaker again.

“I’m about to make the first cut,” she warned. Widowmaker didn’t so much as twitch a muscle. Sombra sighed.

“Alright, but if you don’t like it it’s not my fault,” she muttered, and started cutting.

It only took about ten minutes before she got to the point where she could switch to the clippers. Widowmaker could feel weight coming off, could feel hair falling around her shoulders and the vibrations of the little thing against her scalp.

It was nearly another twenty minutes before the buzzing finally stopped. Sombra hummed and brushed some hair from Widowmaker’s shoulders and the back of her neck before letting her hair out of the elastics.

“Okay, you can look now,” she said. The other woman- who hadn’t moved once in the whole time without Sombra telling her to- finally opened her eyes. She saw Amélie looking back at her, sadness and disbelief in her brown eyes. Then Sombra gathered her hair in one hand and pulled it back, mimicking a high ponytail, and all she saw were Widowmaker’s cold yellow eyes as the buzzcut was revealed. The bottom half of her head was shaved down, and crisscrossing lines had been buzzed into it even shorter. A hidden spider’s web. Something that was all Widowmaker. Something that was all her. 

“Thank you,” Widowmaker sighed, with more relief than Sombra had ever heard in her voice. She blinked, surprised. 

“Sure. No problem.”


End file.
